


Rogue Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers for Campaign 2, prompt, spoilers for campaign 1, vax and nott are both kinda just chilling in limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vax and Nott have a conversation while she is in limbo.
Relationships: Nott & Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Rogue Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Vax's personality after he dies is creepy as hell, so sorry if your weirded out by how he talks in this.

“You’ve been here before.” Vax says by way of greeting where he sits, mask obscuring his face as he looks at the woman in front of him. 

Nott looks around, confused and no small amount of distressed, “Uhhh. I don’t remember.”

Vax nods, shrugging his shoulders and being careful not to disturb the growth like antlers on his shoulder, “Most don’t. Most also haven’t been used in trade by a witch and their souls unwillingly stolen from the Raven Queen.” 

Nott’s eyes widen, seeming to realize something, “Am I in trouble with death lady? I haven’t, haven’t done the shit the krynn are doing, you know. I didn’t mean to have any of this happen, I don’t want to have a god on my bad side, when there’s already a water monster that probably hates me.” she says. 

Vax considers, silent and still for long enough that Nott starts to shift uncomfortable, “The fault is not your own, the Raven Queen doesn’t hold you accountable for what necromancy might have been forced on you. Rest easy, Veth Brenatto, in that knowledge.” 

“Is this just how you talk? Can you talk normal, like a person and not a creepy statue?” Nott says, pleading in her voice just slightly as it raises in pitch. 

Vex huffs a laugh, “Your friends will decide to revive you soon, it’s your choice if you want to return this time. Nothing will be pulling or forcing you back besides your own will.”

Nott stops and looks away, considering as she looks around the empty darkness thoughtfully, thinking of how she had left and where they all had been, “What if, what if I don’t want to go back, to that body? What if I don’t choose to return. What if I do, will I remember this?”

Vax breathes, unnecessary for him but seems to relax her enough, “Then you will not go back, and I will bring you to the wildemother’s domain. She was the goddess you worshiped in secret where you lived, wasn’t she? She will be happy to greet you, I am sure.” he tilts his head, leaning forward slightly and seeming to suddenly be much closer to her then he was before with only minimal movement, “If you do return, you won’t remember this. You will however get the chance to fix what wrongs those had forced on you. The Raven Queen saved me from my debt to a witch, once, but she can’t do the same for you. It’s for you to fix.” 

She stares at him, looking down at her arms after a second to see them brown instead of green, and looks up at him with tears in her dark brown eyes, “Can you tell me what happened? What I should do or actually choose instead?” 

Shaking his head, he shifts to kneel in front of her, “It’s not mine to choose, little one. You have to choose, and soon.” 

Nott whines, crossing her arms self consciously as she thinks, “Can you take the mask off or is it stuck like the Raven Queen mask is to her?” 

Pausing for a second to process the request, he laughs quietly and smiles for a moment behind the porcelain, before delicately removing it to look at her with his face bare of the mask. 

“You look sad.” She says, frowning. 

Vax gives her a small smile, “I’ve seen sadder, and I don’t require any help to feel better. I’m just fine. It’s time to decide for you now.” he said, spreading his wings wide behind him as he stood, replacing the mask back where it belonged. 

Nott stares up at him, then looks down at her hands and flexes her fingers, looking behind her at an invisible spectacle of a revival only she can see, and nods. 

Vax watches her disappear, frown invisible under the mask as he notices the darkness follow after the light of her soul, and flies off into the dark. 


End file.
